This invention generally relates to confinement apparatus for livestock and more specifically relates to an apparatus which attaches within an existing animal chute for releasing an animal into an arena, such as a rodeo arena. The prevent invention provides additional confinement within the larger animal chute, providing smooth inside facing surfaces which provide a barrier to structures within the chute which may injure the animal. The present invention further provides an optional pivoting top panel which closes over the animal's head and shoulders, thereby providing further containment of the animal and a sense of security to the animal.
A variety of animals are utilized in rodeos, western shows, livestock competitions, etc. In the various events in which the animals are used, the animals are often released into an arena, corral, ring, etc. (hereinafter “arena”) through a “chute.” The chute, typically configured as a rectangular pen, typically opens on a long side, with the animal initially standing within the chute with the animal's side facing the arena. Thus, when the gate of the chute opens, the animal pivots to enter the arena. For bull riding events, the chute is referred to as a “bucking chute.”
In some livestock competitions, the contestant's score in some events, such as bull riding, includes a factor which takes into consideration the strength of the animal and the animal's style of bucking. For example, in bull riding, a perfect score would be 100 points, based upon two judges who judge both the rider and the bull. Each judge will give up to 25 points to the rider, determined by how much control is shown throughout the eight seconds of the ride. Each judge will give a score of 25 points to the bull, based on his strength and style of bucking. The combined points given by the two judges are added together to determine competitor's score. Thus, certain rodeo events, such as bull riding, require an animal which has been strengthened and trained, which requires a substantial investment in the animal.
The training of an animal, such as a bull, typically begins when the animal is young and not fully grown. The animals may be bred for a variety of different qualities such as extreme strength, temperament, and the ability to jump high and spin fast. Time, patience, skill, and money are critical to the proper training of the animal. The cost of raising bucking bulls can be extensive, especially when the associated the entry fees, vet bills, hauling, insurance, etc. are considered. Thus, the overall investment in the animal, in the breeding, raising and training, can be enormous. A championship animal is extremely valuable and prudence dictates that the animal be reasonably protected from injury through the training process.
The typical bucking chute is approximately eight feet in length and thirty-two inches wide. These dimensions are designed for full grown animals, where the animal, because of its size, has restricted movement within the chute. However, a young animal inside the typical bucking chute has a significant amount of free space which allows significant movement of the animal. The lack of confinement can be detrimental to the animal. The animal has greater room to move, twist, jump, etc., within the chute, which allows the animal to injure itself on the inside of the chute, or to catch limbs within structural members of the chute. The combination of excess movement with the catching of a limb can result in catastrophic injury to the animal, such as breaking of the limb, which renders the animal unfit for competition and resulting in significant loss to the animal owner.